


The Heros In His Life

by JotunPrincess



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Baby Tony, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howards a dick, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While At Peggy's funeral Steve sees an unexpected face show up to the service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heros In His Life

Looking around the room Steve saw how many people that Peggy had helped through her life time. He felt a bit of pride that she continued on after he'd gone. 

"Hey man, look who is here?" Sam said he went over to Steve. 

The man had gone along to the service for moral support. 

"Who?" Steve asked looking around to see if he could pick a face out to the crowd. 

Sam had him follow his finger to where Stark was laying a boutique of flowers on Peggy's coffin before walking away. He never thought he'd see the man here, he was never under the impression that Tony knew Peggy at all. Going over to Tony he got the man's attention.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

Tony looked back at Peggy's coffin.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

"Ms. Carter I require your assistance, please come quickly." Jarvis told her.

Jarvis never sounded as frantic as he had in that moment. 

"I'll be right there, Mr. Jarvis." she replied. 

-

Jarvis met her outside as she pulled up. "Now what is the problem?"

"Anthony has been kidnapped."

Her eyes widened. 

"sir is refusing to pay the ransom, he won't even bargain with them. The kidnappers threatened to hurt Anthony if Mr. Stark continued to refuse them." Jarvis rattled off.

Hurrying into the house Peggy barged her way into Howard's lab where he had the nerve to be working on a project of his. "Have you lost your mind?" She asked taking long strides to him. Jarvis was not far behind her. 

"Jarvis what did you do?" he asked. 

"I Called Ms. Carter to come talk some sense into you. Sir, please pay the ransom and let them give young Anthony back." he said. Even thought Peggy had been married for a number of years he never stopped calling her Ms. Carter, she would always be Ms. Carter to him.

"I told you we don't make deals with-" 

Howard never finished his sentence as Peggy punched him in the face. 

"Mr. Jarvis a phone please."

"Of course Ms. Carter."

"Where is the boy's mother?" she asked when Jarvis returned.

"She is in Paris at the moment and is trying to make her way back as soon as possible." He replied. 

Peggy nodded. She made her phone call and nodded to herself. 

"Mr. Jarvis, He will be home no later than the day after tomorrow. When Mrs. Stark returns please tell her, I apologize."

-

Peggy readied her gun for the mission. 

She looked to the others giving them a nod of conformation. They had the plan and course of action. The Holding Commandos and a small handful of Sheild agents.

"Remember, when you find Anthony call me." she said. 

"Stark better get it together, I'm getting to old for this." Dum Dum commented.

It was simple enough, divide and concur, find the boy. 

Going in pairs the caught ever possible exit. "No one escapes." Peggy reminded them. 

"They have far more security than needed for holding a four year old." Sawyer questioned as he and Pinkerton tied up the last of the men on their end.

"We're secure on our end here Carter." 

"Roger that on this end."

Dum Dum replied. 

"Director, we have something here on the north corridor that you should come see."

Calling in back up to start getting the men they had subdued carer off the Howling Commandos and Peggy made their way to the North corridor. It was an entire store room full of weapons, lousy copies made from stolen blue prints of Howard's work. 

Dum Dum frowned. "Tag it and bag it, load it up and take it back to Sheild." He ordered. 

As the last of it was moved out and the checked every inch of the compound they didn't find Anthony.

"Hey, I got something over here." 

A trap door on the floor covered by a carpet. Shouldering her gun Peggy pulled it open, the knot in her stomach loosening when she Saw Anthony. "Anthony, come here here, sweet boy everything is alright." She said picking him up and into her arms.

"Hey Kiddo." Dum Dum smiled at Tony. He had of course met them all before. 

Once he'd been looked over, Tony never left the arms of Peggy or any of the other commandos. These were the people he trusted, the first heros he ever looked up to and could always count on.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

"Tony?"

"I'm just saying good bye to Aunt Peggy." he said. 

Before Steve could ask anymore questions Tony was leaving and another face popped up instead. He wanted so badly to go follow him and ask questions.


End file.
